Question: A rectangular box has a volume of $4320$ cubic inches and a surface area of $1704$ square inches. The sum of the lengths of its $12$ edges is $208$ inches. What would be the volume of the box, in cubic inches, if its length, width and height were each increased by one inch?
Solution: We label the length $l$, the width $w$, and the height $h$. We are given that $l \cdot w \cdot h =4320$, thus we have that $2lw+2wh+2hl = 1704$ and $lw+wh+hl = 852.$ Also, $4l+4w+4h=208,$ so $l+w+h=52$.

We want to find what the volume will be if we increase all of the sides by an inch. So we have, \begin{align*}
(l+1)(w+1)(h+1)&=lwh+lh+wh+lw+w+l+h+1\\
&=4320+852+52+1\\
&=\boxed{5225 \text{ cubic inches}}.
\end{align*}